Lend me a piece of your heart
by kira-chan05
Summary: Rejections never made Shaoran smile, who would but then tries to win his beloved's heart... read more and R


Title: Lend me a piece of your heart.

Author's Note: Another of my CCS fanfics if anyone here have already read my first CCS fic entitled "Fallin'", thank you. I really appreciate you reading that, though it was a little bit sucky. Anyways this fic is dedicated to every CCS addict and addicts.

Alliance of the weed: Thanks for encouraging me about my SD fic and for giving me advices v

Confused-princess: Thanks for the comment and the encouragement. : )

Shi-chan06: I know you and I owe you a lot. You're my mentor and thanks for the advice during the long-run. I appreciate it and I know that a 'thank you' is no much for what you did. Keep up the good work.

Emmie-chan: thanks for the ideas and continuous support.

( P.S. everything is possible in every fanfictional stories, so I hope that you'd understand my own imagination and intentions. I'm addicted to CCS esp. Tomoyo Daidouji x Shaoran Li. And anyway this is a very very short story of love and friendship and doubt…)

E-mail: Card Captor Sakura is a copyright of Clamp, and so I don't I own character's

Tomoyo closed her literature book; it's been 30 minutes since she started to burry her self on that thick leafed object. She really felt excited three years a ago when it comes to thinking about high school, but little did she knew that high school is one of the busiest and bizarre stages of a teen.

She fixed her bag and decided to turn her CD player on for her daily doze of classical music. She then picked a CD chose a track, placed it on the player. Music started to fill the air; ever since she was a child she has the passion on instruments. When she was 5 her mom enrolled her to a private piano teacher. On 8 she asked for a flute for her birthday and studied it for her own. When she was 12 she bought herself a violin which she paid half of its cost and the other half was paid by her mother, and then looked for a violin instructor to teach her how to play it. Up to now she still plays these instruments restlessly. She may not know how to play other instruments such as saxophone, viola, harmonica or the harp but still she managed to have herself every copy of those good to listen music.

Tomoyo hummed together with its tune, plopped to her bed and after a couple of minutes fell a sleep.

Shaoran tapped his mechanical pencil on his desk as he thought on how to solve their algebra test. It was all about simplifying polynomials. He cursed himself for not listening to their algebra professor's blabbering about the topic.

Shaoran took his mind off of the matter for awhile then scanned his eyes around the room. He looked for someone who was currently enjoying the test. His eyes darted at Tomoyo who was smiling and it easily.

'I really admire that attitude of her…' Shaoran thought. If there is something that she looks for a girl it would be the 'calm and cheerful demeanor' which this classmate and friend of him possess.

He didn't notice his classmates passing their papers towards their teacher until he heard of his teacher's voice.

"Shaoran Li, do you mind passing your paper? Time is up…" came his teacher's high pitched voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He smiled then passed his paper.

Tomoyo sat under the huge maple tree on the school ground where only handful of students loiters. She brought with her a slim rectangular box containing her flute. She habitually does the fluting in between class breaks.

Tomoyo opened the box, raised the flute assembled some of its parts then placed her mouth over its mouthpiece.

Shaoran who was walking towards the cafeteria stopped his tracks as he heard Tomoyo's playing then followed to where the tune was coming from which led him behind a sitting figure.

Tomoyo's eyes were closed as she played on her flute showing her passion for the music. Shaoran felt a little jealous as Tomoyo's lips pouted through that non-living flute.

'Why can't those pout on my own?' Shaoran slapped his forehead on the thought.

He crept beside Tomoyo, and then watched her silently. Oh how he wish that he could by any chance touch or embrace the girl. Tomoyo feeling the presence opened her eyes then stopped playing. She saw amber eyes stared through her gray ones. Feeling a little conscious Tomoyo moved a little away from him, placed the flute on its box, opened her lunch bag then cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry… I didn't intend to disturb you." Shaoran feeling a little embarrassed stood up then made his walk towards the cafeteria.

"No you didn't at all, you can share my lunch if you want to…" Tomoyo handed him her home made sandwich. Which Shaoran accepted, he sat besides her keeping his distance a little far away from her for the girl to feel comfortable.

"Sure, why should I decline anyway? And it's for free…" He grabbed the sandwich Tomoyo handed him, then started chewing it. "Don't you think that that algebra test was kind of hard?" he asked wiping the mayonnaise left on his lips.

"I don't really think so, I mean I'm not being that boastful at all but all you have to do is study and everything will be fine…" Tomoyo answered.

And so the conversation between them continued which revolved on the topic about the algebra test, their physics teacher and etc. After finishing the lunch they were sharing, they finally decided to go back there room. They were only given an hour to take there lunch but even though they didn't want to be marked late or absent for the next subject.

They were now walking on the half-filled corridor when Shaoran slipped off of his present-mind and began thinking of telling Tomoyo what he really feels towards her. After a couple of moment of pondering about the answer on his reeling thoughts he finally made up his mind to finally tell her. He filled his lung with air of courage.

'I just have to have the right time to tell her…' he thought but every slipping time is the right time. 'Okay I'll tell her once we turn on that staircase.'

When they reached on another set of staircase, they saw there one of the closest girl classmate and boy classmate of them having a quarrel.

"I told you, you hit the wrong person…" the girl growled at the boy.

Tomoyo and Shaoran looked at each other as if sending the other the mental note that they must at least make a detour on the other end of their east wing. They slowly made there walk when the girl called Tomoyo.

"Daidouji, tell me…"

"Huh?" Tomoyo turned to look at the fuming girl.

"What if he…" the girl pointed at Shaoran "tells you that he likes you and tells you that he wants you to be more that just a friend?"

Tomoyo raised her eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Let's just say that Li here is your bestest bud ever, you shared him each of your secret and of course he really knows you and finally one day told you that 'I tried to hide it but I can't, I want to be more than just your friend' what would you think about it?" the girl mimicked the boy stood straight then grabbed the wrist of the girl.

"It isn't my stupid fault to like you or love you, if I was all wrong then I'm sorry and fine, we can end up our friendship… I just don't want you to be all upset or see you hurting…" the guy walked upstairs.

The girl simply sat there covered her face then shut up.

"What do you think about the situation awhile ago?" Shaoran asked.

"I don't know… but I think the guy back there was wrong…" Tomoyo turned her book on the other page; Shaoran was taken aback when he heard the girl's words.

'Does this mean that I'll be… ?' Shaoran thought.

Tomoyo continued, "…I mean you see, on the girl's part it's like she'll feel used, first of all they were friends she may think that that friendship was all just for a relationship, an intimate one. And with all the information the guy knew about her this may serve as his stepping stone to win her heart."

Trying to defend the guy's part back there and also his own "But don't you think that it isn't even the guy's fault to fall in love with her anyways?"

"You have a point there, Shaoran-kun… why not drop the subject it won't bother us anyway." Tomoyo smiled at her warmly.

'It won't bother you but me…' Shaoran told himself.

Shaoran sat under the full star packed night sky. I nevertheless graced smile on his part. He tried stood up pondering another while for what Tomoyo said. If it will break there friendship then why dare of telling her. Trying to hold his tears he shouted atop of his lungs.

"All you have to do is lend me a piece of your heart…"

Little did he know that the person of his affection was just near his spot.

He continued "You own my heart Daidouji..."


End file.
